board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest)
Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest) is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2009 Games Contest. While it will be updated periodically, it is encouraged that people update their section on the wiki page Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round One of the Contest. For pictures for Round 2/3 of the contest, see Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest, Round 2/3). Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Pong: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3979/r1pong.png * The Oregon Trail: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/7789/r1theoregontrail.png * Galaga: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/9404/r1galaga.png * Tales of Symphonia: http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/511/r1talesofsymphonia.png * Shadow of the Colossus: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/274/r1shadowofthecolossus.png * Pac-man: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/7905/r1pacman.png * Mega Man 2: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/9798/r1megaman2.png * Dragon Warrior III: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/5451/r1dragonwarrioriii2.png * Final Fantasy IX: http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/3008/r1finalfantasyix2.png * EarthBound: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/175/r1earthbound.png http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/9793/r1earthbound2.png * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/2473/r1symphonyofthenight.png * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/4402/r1twilightprincess.png * Diablo II: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/3518/r1diabloii.png * Metal Gear Solid 2: http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/2827/r1metalgearsolid22.png * Kingdom Hearts II: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/7279/r1kingdomheartsii.png * Pokemon R/B/Y: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/8718/r1pokemonrby.png * Suikoden: http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/196/r1suikoden.png * Super Smash Bros. Melee: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/3362/r1melee.png * Fire Emblem: http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/6959/r1fireemblem.png * Final Fantasy: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/1698/r1finalfantasy.png * Prince of Persia: http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/183/r1princeofpersia.png http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/7369/r1princeofpersia2.png * Crystalis: http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/3245/r1crystalis.png * Final Fantasy Tactics: http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/8141/r1finalfantasytactics.png * Super Mario Bros. 3: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/7600/r1smb3.png * Perfect Dark: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/1426/r1perfectdark.png ZenOfThunder http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/2668/zensig1.png SuperAngelo128 * Persona 4: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Persona4copy.jpg * Street Fighter IV: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/StreetFighterIV.jpg * Mario Kart 64: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/MarioKart64.jpg * Sonic the Hedgehog (1): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonic1.jpg * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 : http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonic2.jpg greatone10 * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest: http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/792/dkc2copy.png * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/1075/supermariorpgcopy.png * Goldeneye 007: http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/6176/goldeneyecopy.png http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/6176/goldeneyecopy.png * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/4188/phoenixwrightcopy.png * Grand Theft Auto III: http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/5454/gta3copy.png * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/2863/gtavccopy.png * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/11/gtasacopy.png * Banjo-Kazooie: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/1396/banjokazooiecopy.png * StarFox 64: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/1264/starfox64copy.png * Donkey Kong Country: http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/5329/dkcountrycopy.png * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/6164/disgaeacopy.png * Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/8514/zeldawwcopy.png * Sonic the Hedgehog 2: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/570/sonic2copy.png Coffee Ninja * Street Fighter II: http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/8626/sf2.png * Donkey Kong Country 2: * Battletoads: http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/4084/toads.png * Super Mario World: http://img364.imageshack.us/img364/1479/smw.png * Metroid: http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/520/metriod.png * Chrono Trigger: * Half-Life: * Tecmo Superbowl: * Streets Of Rage 2: * Metroid Prime: * Super Metroid: * SimCity * River City Ransom: * Gunstar Heroes: * Final Fantasy 2: * Mass Effect: * Shining Force II: * Super Mario Bros 3: * Crystalis Justin Crossing * World of Warcraft: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wow2.png * Resident Evil 4: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/re4.png * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/brawl.png * Mass Effect: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mass.png * Phantasy Star IV: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/phantasy.png Xuxon * Lufia II: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/2281/r1lufia2xuxon2.png * Mega Man 2: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/717/r1mm2xuxon.png * The Oregon Trail: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/4266/r1oregontrailxuxon.png * The Legend of Zelda: http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/2172/r1zelda1xuxon.png * Ninja Gaiden: http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/7276/r1ninjagaidenxuxon.png * Civilization: http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/653/r1civilizationxuxon.png * Mega Man X: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/7726/r1mmxxuxon.png * Diablo II: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/8505/r1diablo2xuxon.png * Super Mario Kart: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/355/r1smkxuxon.png * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/1264/r1yixuxon.png * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/8822/r1alttpxuxon.png GameBopAdv * Super Mario Bros.: http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/6494/smbanner.png * Banjo-Kazooie: http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/6370/bkstretch.png * Secret of Monkey Island: http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/1730/monkeyislandfin.png * Paper Mario: http://img160.imageshack.us/img160/4632/papermariob.png LagunaticHigh * Okami: http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/7374/okami.png * God of War: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/5124/godofwarg.png * Kingdom Hearts: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/146/kingdomheartsz.png * Pokemon G/S: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/1162/pokemongs.png * Final Fantasy VIII: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/4508/finalfantasyviii.png * Final Fantasy XII: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/4215/finalfantasyxii.png SirBinro * Super Mario Kart: http://img154.imageshack.us/img154/5403/smk.png KleenexTissue50 * Secret of Mana: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/R1SecretofMana.png * Xenogears: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/R1Xenogears.png * Chrono Cross: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/R1ChronoCross.png * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/z3-1-2.png Heroic Mario * Final Fantasy VII: http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/4604/ff7r1a.jpg * Final Fantasy VIII: http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/2635/ffviiir1.jpg http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/5807/ffviiir1a.jpg * Final Fantasy X: http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/7639/ffxr1.jpg * Final Fantasy XII: http://img509.imageshack.us/img509/4766/ffxiir1.jpg * Final Fantasy IV: http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/749/ffivr1.jpg * Final Fantasy VI: http://img2.imageshack.us/img2/4541/ffvir1.jpg http://img2.imageshack.us/img2/4364/ffvir1a.jpg List of Games that Still Require Pics None!